Walking Mirror Image
by Gracie Max
Summary: [AU] Ichigo keeps encountering a certain person that looks similar to himself, and he just can't seem to get away from him. [KaienxIchigo].
1. On a Train

Walking Mirror Image.

KaienxIchigo (Where the hell did THAT come from?).

AU, Yaoi, Look-A-Likes, Strangeness with the pairing, and anything else.

Me no own.

Enjoy what I have so far, thanks.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

There was something about the guy that was sitting across from me on the train. I couldn't quite put on my finger on it at first, and because of that, I couldn't help but stare at him. I really didn't mean to, but it was the only way I had to figure out what it was about him.

It wasn't the way he was sitting, no, not the way he was keeping to himself and not acknowledging anyone's existance, not that either, then it finally hit me and my eyes widened.

_"This guy looks just like me!" _I thought, berating myself for not realizing it earlier. We were wearing the same style of clothes, the only main difference was our hair. His was dark and cut..weirdly, _"Does he have a mullet?!" _I tried to hold back some laughter on that part. I didn't want any attention brought onto me by him.

The thing that was starting to freak me out was at first, when I saw him, I thought he was slight bit attractive. Then realizing we looked similar caused me to rethink that thought. I then slumpped over, hung my head to the side, and resisted the urge to slam it into the empty seat next to me, _"How concided do I have to be to even consider that?" _I asked myself eyeing him again.

The train suddenly came to an abrupt halt, and I almost did bash my head into the other seat, how embarrassing. It was then was I noticed he was getting up to leave, _"We have the same stop." _I waited a moment until he was ahead of me and I followed close behind him. It was about five minutes later when I left the sation and was walking on the sidewalk that I noticed I was actually following him!

_"What the hell is wrong with me?!" _I yelled to myself as I was about to turn the other way, but then I heard a voice.

"After all that time of you staring at me, you're gonna follow me too? Ya got some guts."

I stopped dead in my tracks, I couldn't move at all. He spoke to me and he noticed everything I did! I couldn't belive it.

"Um, I didn't mean to stare, I guess, but I am walking the same way," I replied, _"Geez, what a lie." _

I looked up at him finally, seeing he was smiling at me from a distance, "Is that so? Well, if we're going the same way, why don't you come up here and walk with me?"

"Um, no. That's okay."

"Yes! C'mon, I insist on it." he answered back as I saw a small smirk form on his lips.

I thought about it for a moment if I really wanted to walk with him, a complete stranger, I might add. But before I could come to a reasonable decession I could already feel my feet moving to go towards him and I was already standing side-by-side with him, and by that time it was too late. I glanced over at him again and I could see him smiling as we started walking together.

"It's okay if you were starin' at me," he said suddenly, "'Cause I was doin' the same to you."

I didn't know how to reply to that. I could of laughed, I could of freaked out, but instead I kept calm. I felt overly nervous and I didn't know why. I had the feeling he could sense that too for he let out a small laugh.

"So what'cha name?"

"Ichigo."

"Heh, nice."

I kinda gave him look at his reply, I didn't know what he meant by that comment to my name.

"My name's Kaien." he said as he stopped walking suddenly. I turned to give him another strange look when I was abruptly pulled by my shirt and into a kiss.

My eyes widened at the action, "_HE'S KISSING ME?! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?!" _

As my thought was done, he pulled away and smiled widely at me.

"W-What was that for?" I asked.

"Since I only stared at ya, and you stared at me the whole time on the train and ya followed me for awhile, I had to do something else for us to be even and one-up it, yeah?"

"What?"

"Yep," he replied walking away from me, "just make sure you don't see me again, 'cause each time ya do it'll get worse, or better."

And with that, he left me standing there beyond the limit of confusing. I didn't know how to take that warning, but there wasn't a doubt in my mind that I would see him ever again, so I felt safe.

Then suddenly I realized something, _"He just walked away after he kissed me, HE KNEW I WAS LYING ABOUT GOING THE SAME WAY!" _I yelled metally, "Damnit." I huffed and started walking the correct way.

As I started to approach my house, all I could think about was the feeling atop my lips. It was strange, but sweet. I still didn't understand out of all the things to do, why would he so openly kiss me? It didn't make sense at all. But he in general didn't seem to make sense.

I shrugged it off, _"I'll just forget it ever happened." _I thought as I entered my house. It seemed like the best idea.

For the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Okay, yeah. I'm kinda-sorta done with this already (I have two of three parts done), but I just wanted to see what other people thought before I posted the rest of it. I hope it's not too weird or bad (if so, I'll trash it like nothing'). So tell me, pleasethanks.

Bye-Bye (for now).


	2. On the Street

Huh? What's this? People actually want more? OMGZNOWAY. No, but really, that makes me happy. Especially since I've been in a bad mood lately, so I thank you. YAYZ4YOU!

I hope you like this part as much as the last. I would think so.

On with it, yoooo.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next couple of days I tried my best to keep an eye on the people around me when I went outside. I did take his "warning" into consideration, though I was pretty sure I wouldn't see him again, but you could never be too sure. So much for trying to forget it ever happened.

I didn't know what he meant by "it'll get worse or better" and I didn't like the feeling of having to keep that in mind everytime I left the house. Actually, I didn't really wanna know at all what he meant. I guess you could say I was scared, but I'm not one to admit that so openly. I mean, he freakin' KISSED ME! A COMPLETE STRANGER! And he didn't seem to have any second thoughts or regrets about it at all! I wasn't prepard for this "Kaien" to have such a mental effect on me. All I could really say was that I, for sure, didn't want to see him again.

At least I thought so.

As I stood on the other side of the street, waiting for the light to change, I started to feel some sense of security. I hadn't see him in over two days, so I felt I didn't have to be so paranoid and at that thought I smiled slightly.

When the light was about to change, I felt some approaching my side. I glanced over to catch a view of the person, and I just couldn't belive it. It was _him. _

_"Oh, fucking perfect." _

"Hiya Ichigo," he said turning his head slightly to flash me a friendly smile, "How's it going?"

"It was going just fine."

"Oh, well that's too bad."

With that we started to cross the street walking side-by-side, again, and I couldn't help but feel his gaze bore into me.

"So, Kaien," I so boldy spoke out and got his full attention as we reached the other side, "What exactly did you mean when the 'next time I see you it'll get worse or better'?"

He laughed at the question, "I can't tell ya that or it won't be fun."

I raised a brow, "Okayyy, thanks for not clearing anything up."

He laughed again, "Don't worry, somethings will be momentarily."

"What?"

With that, we passed by an alley way, and I suddenly felt him pulling me by the sleve into it.

"What the hell are you doing?" I asked beyond confused once again, but was cut of by him pushing me up against the wall and pushing his lips to mine. I let out a slight gasp and my eyes widened. _"Again with the damn kissing!" _

"KAIEN!" I shouted out, but he just pressed his lips harder to mine. He then moved his hands down and cuffed them with mine as he brought them up and pinned them above me head as he pressed his body into mine. I didn't know why I continued to let him do it, in an alley way, but I just couldn't stop him, _"GEEZ! Have I lost every set of morals I have?!" _

It was then when he bit down on my lower lip and started playing with it, running his tongue over it, so he could easily slip his it into my mouth. I couldn't help but let out the slight groan that was forming when I actually felt him pushed his warm, slick, tongue against mine. I would say it felt, well, good, but it kinda all felt too wrong. He moved it all around inside my mouth, taking in everything it have to offer, collecting samples of my saliva to the point I let out a lengthy, muffled moan.

"Mm, I love that sound." he mumbled against my lips.

Everytime I tired to break away for air, he would move his lips in a cut it off. I thought if I wasn't gonna get any air soon, I'd die, but I didn't want that feeling to go away.

I soon got my wish for air as he broke away from me and started bitting at my bottom lip again and brought my hands down to their rightful position. He moved my neck to the side and started to bite and suck at the skin presented there.

He pulled away and placed his chin on my should, "You remembered my name, good job, that means you've been thinkin' about me." he said as he reached up and started to nibble at my ear lobe.

I turned my head away as I started to feel my face heat up, "So what if I was?"

"Heh, more reason for you to see me again, I guess." he replied as he moved his face away and planted a small kiss on my cheek. He let go of my hands and started to walk away again.

"Why are you doing this?!"

"Because I can!"

"That's not a good reason!"

"Heh, well, you'll find out the real reason soon enough. Until next time!" he shouted with a tint of humor in his voice as he waved goodbye to me with the back of his hand.

I slumped against the wall, "Pfft, there won't be a next time, I'll make sure of it." I mumbled to myself as I glanced to side to see if he was gone. He was out of my sight; I was glad for that. I got up from the wall and started walking towards the end of the alley. I was somewhat greatful that he did it, you know, not in public. At least I'm willing to thank him that much on this whole thing.

As I turned the corner, I was nearly scared to death when I came face-to-face with him again.

"Heyyyy."

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?! Wait! You're not gonna do anything else are yo-"

And with that he pulled me into another kiss just like the one from the first time we met. He broke away and flashed me another wide smile and a wink as he left me again without saying a word. I looked around to note the couple of stares (and giggles) I got.

_"DAMN HIM!" _I thought angrily as I turned the other way and left the scene.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-gasp- Yayness, yeah? YES. Heheeh.

Next part's coming soon. I'm having a hard time with.

No, actually, I'm just being lazy with it.

DAMN ME!

Okay, bye.


	3. At a house

OHSNAPZ. Back again. Yeah, have I mention that you guys make me happy? 'Cause ya do, yo. Lovenessallaround.

Weeeeeee.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_"Hey Ichigo, what did you do yesterday?"_

_"Oh, nothing! Just made-out with a strange in an alley and loved every second of it!"_

"Ugggh!" I yelled as I turned on to my stomach and tired to smother myself with the pillow I was lying on, _"I blame the hormones."_

I decided from then on, since that incident, I would become a hermit and never leave the house! Then I'd never see him again for sure! But I seriously didn't know how long I'd last with just being in the house all day. After the second day, I'd probably start going insane.

"Go away, go away, get outta my head!" I growled into the pillow. I then rose my head from it and sighed, "'_...it means you've been thinkin' about me." _I repeated in my head, "Duh, who wouldn't be thinking about you?" I asked, then realized the question asked as my face heated up, "Wait, that came out wrong."

At that, I atempted to smother myself in my pillow again, _"I hate you, Kaien."_

Sighing again, I decided to get out of bed to get some movement in my legs. I walked out of my room and headed downstairs. As I got to the end of the stairs, I heard a knock at the door. I looked around to see if anyone would answer, so I didn't have to, but no one was in sight.

I dragged myself to the door and decided to answer it myself if no one else was going to. I opened the door, and out of all the people I didn't want at my front door, there was one of them! And once again, I was standing face-to-face to with him once again.

Before I even gave him a chance to speak, I slammed the door right in his face, "You gotta be kidding me!" I yelled through out the whole house.

"Who is it, Onii-Chan?"

"DON'T EVEN GO BY THE DOOR, YUZU!" I yelled back to my sister as I stomped upstairs back to my room. I slammed the door shut, _"Why the hell is he here?! Outta all the places to see him again, why'd it have to be my house?!"_

I stood in silence for a moment, then dropped to my knees and crawled to my window to see if he was still out there. I peaked at the bottom of the window and, indeed, he was still there and was talking to my sister.

_"Shit. Damnit Yuzu, I told you not to open the door-Ahh!" _I suddenly ducked down, I thought they were looking up at me, _"Damnitttt." _

I brought my head up again and countined looking, _"Okay, Yuzu's pointing somewhere, he's turned that way now, he turns back, they both laugh, they wave to each other, he's...walking away?" _I then brought up my whole body from shock, "HE'S NOT COMING AFTER ME?!" I blurted out then moved out of the window as I saw him looking up at it again.

I let out a sigh of relief then there was a knock at my door, "Yeah?" I called out.

The door opened and it was Yuzu, "That was very rude, Onii-chan!" she said as he shook her finger at me, "He was lost and only wanted directions, I should of brought you back downstairs to make you apologize, but he said it was okay and that I didn't have to do that."

_"How considerate of him," _I thought as I rolled my eyes, "Yeah, sorry about that, I didn't know what came over me."

"You shouldn't be sorry to me, but him!" she replied, "But I guess it's okay."

With that she closed the door and left me alone again. I got closer to my bed and fell atop it burying my face into my pillow once again, _"I wonder why he just left," _I thought, _"Maybe he took the hint by me slaming the door in his face. Heh, yeah righttttt." _

That sense of security started to flow back to me. This is until I realized something I should of a long time ago, _"HOLY CRAP! HE KNOWS WHERE I LIVE!" _

xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Yeah, I know. Short. It made me laugh though, so blehhh. This whole thing was suppose to be three parts, but I'm going with four now because I can. I also just wanted to post something 'cause I don't know when I'm going to again. I'ma be busy and such. Boooo.

Sorry there's no real _action_ in this chapter, but that's what the next one's for. -cough-

'Til then, byeeee.


	4. At Night

HOLYCRAP. Back again. Long time, no see, and back with the last part! Boo-ness.

Sorry, I've been busy lately. & lazy. Sorry, but yeaah.

I hope you like it, I would hope so, y'know.

Geez, this seems long and I'm fucking tired right now. damnitttt.

Anyway.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night as I was TRYING to get some sleep, I kept hearing an annoying tapping noise at my window. My eye started to twitch annoyingly at the sound, and I soon got up angerly out of bed to find out what the hell it was.

Oh, what a surprise it was. It was not only thing that was currently annoying me, but the one thing that was doing it the whole week!

_"Stupid Kaien." _

I breathed in slowly and opened the window, "What the hell do you want?!" I yelled in a loud whisper.

"How nice of you to ask." he said backing licking his lips at me.

_"Pervert," _I rolled my eyes, "Keep it down!"

"Then let me in."

"Are you serious?!" I asked louder than I would of wanted to, "There's no way in hell. I have this one opportunity to keep you out and I'm keeping it! Plus, you're totally cliche with your rock throwing!"

"Fine, you won't let me in, then I'll just stand out here and sing you this beautiful serenade!"

"A seren-what?"

"You know when people stand outside windows and sing something up the person above usually at night?"

"Oh no-"

It was then when he started singing;

_"Oh, Ichigo, you adorable boy! _

_You almost remind me of a toy!_

_Now invite me up to your floor, _

_and you and I can give it a go!" _

"SHH! SHUT THE HELL UP!" I yelled, again, louder than I wanted to more than likely waking up half the neighborhood up.

"I'll keep singing if you don't let me innnn!"

Without even thinking clearly enough, I just blurted something out, "Fine! Meet me at the door!" With that I slammed the window shut.

_"NO! NO! WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! I gave into him AGAINNNN!" _

I couldn't believe I did that again, and I was resisting the urge to put my head through my door because of it. I then left the room and I quietly walked downstairs to be sure I didn't wake anyone up (that's if they weren't already; Stupid Kaien).

I got to the door and answered, "Heyyy." he greeted me with.

"Yeah, whatever, just get inside and be quite!"

He was soon behide me and following me back upstairs, "You're so nice for letting me in your house, Ichi."

I glared at him over my shoulder, "The only reason for that was to shut you up and don't call me Ichi."

"Why not? It's adorable."

"That's exactly why!"

Before I opened the door to my room, I prepared myself for any moves he might of wanted to pull. Might of? I already knew he was going to, I just wanted to be sure that I was going be ready for it. As I opened the door, I could already feel him inching closer to me, so when we walked all the way in, I was quick to turn around and clamped my hand over his mouth.

"Before you even think of doing anything, you gotta do something for me real quick." I said.

I could see and feel the smirk forming on his face as he pushed out his tongue and licked my hand. I pulled my hand away quickly and brought it closer to myself.

"Anything you want." he said taking a step back.

"I'm tired of not knowing anything about you besides your name, so I'm gonna ask you some simple question and you just answer them, okay?"

"Sureeee."

"How old are you?"

"Old enough."

"Where are you from?"

"Aroundddd here."

"ARE YOU GONNA TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY?!" I asked, the shout echoing through my room.

He shook his head and smiled slightly, "Nope."

I sighed, "I just really would like to know something," I said looking away from him and grasping onto my arm and bringing it up to my chest, "Like, why you keep toying with me and my emotions and stuff."

I heard a small laugh escape past his lips as he started to approach me and took my hands into his and sent us backwards atop my bed.

"I'm sorry for making you feel that way," he replied planting his knees on each side of my hips and bringing my hands above me head, pinning me to the bed, "It wasn't my intention to make it feel like you were being used, but my 'toying' is just how I get to people. I just find it exciting, you know, interacting with people you don't really know all to much about."

I shot him a glare, "I don't really care what you get off on, It's not nice feeling all dirty knowing you're doing stuff with someone you don't really know."

"Heh, and you wonder why I do this to you."

"What do you mean by that?"

"The way you act, you're like a challenge. It's cute. I'm so used to people doing into me so quickly, so the fact that you aren't into it makes it even more exciting."

I rolled my eyes,_"Oh, great." _

"But the thing about it is, you don't have to act this way. You're in such denail it's disgusting."

"WHAT?!"

"Who are you trying to kid?" he asked, "I want you and you want me, but only one little factor of not knowing me well is holding you back from admiting that."

I looked away from him again as his words started to sink into me. He was so right.

He smiled suddenly, "I understand it being uncomfortable, you're young, I get it," he reached over and ran his fingers through my hair, "But just for you, I'll do what you say."

He then put that same hand behide my head and brought us up into a kiss. He pressed his lips hard against mine, but they didn't stay there for long. His lips soon traveled to my jawline down to my neck as he started to nip, lick, and suck at the sensitive skin presented as he moved his position to lay on top of me.

"My name is Shiba Kaien," he mumbled against my neck then reached down and slipped a hand into my shirt and started to run his finger tips over the skin, "I'm eighteen years old, and no, I'm not originally from here."

He gave another small laugh as he pulled the shirt off and followed through by removing his, "I moved here a couple of months ago." he said as he moved to my chest and started leaving trails of saliva with the tip of his tongue and I groaned slightly at the action.

"I moved here in pursuit of a better life for my siblings and I, how sweet, right?" He inched his face closer to mine once again, "But most of all about me, I like cute boys like you."

He caught my lips in a kiss again and pressed them harder to mine than before. I quickly parted my mouth for him and reached my hands behide his back brought his body closer to mine. The feeling of his bare chest pressed tightly against mine and his tongue making it's way around my mouth was just too much at the time. I didn't realize how much I wanted this until it actually happened.

He broke away from me and I shut my eyes tightly and let out a long awaited moan, "You wouldn't want to wake anyone up would you?" he asked.

"Shut uppp." I mumbled out.

He smirked as he then moved his hands down to the waist line of my pants and swiftly removed them as well. I breathed in sharply as the cold air hit the lower part of my heated flesh. I peered an eye open only to find him sitting back, removing his own bottom clothing, and pulled something out of his pocket.

I huffed when I saw the object, "You planned to have me in bed by tonight, didn't you?" I asked eyeing the bottle of lube in his hand.

"Did you even have to ask?" he replied as he came back down ontop of me and planted a small kiss on my lips as he started to move down my body. My breathing pitched up once again as I felt him steadily breathing on me from a lower angle.

He hooked two fingers of the at the brim of my boxers and slipped them off as quickly as the pants that covered them before.

"Kaienn..." I breathed out as I threw my head to the side when I felt that breath getting closer to my harden self. I soon heard the sound of the bottle being uncaped and the substance inside of it being coated on two of his fingers.

I inhaled sharply as he spread my legs and lifted my hips up. I felt his lubed fingers getting closer to my opening and I couldn't help but bite my lip in the process. I didn't know how uncomfortable it would feel until it actually happened. He slipped a finger in and I loud gasp escape past my lips.

He placed his face down on my stomach tired to hold back a laugh, "Looks like we have a virgin hereeeee!" he sang.

"No shit!" I yelled back, "I'm only fifteen!"

"You think that means anything these days? There's twelve year old kids that have more sex than you!" he said back as he adding the other finger.

My eyes suddenly closed tightly at the action, "Heh, did you get at those kids too? Freakin' pedo."

"Oh, aren't you the funny one?" he stated back as he started to move the fingers around in a scissoring motion, sretching the opening for him and making it easier for me. I gasped again, "You think this is uncomfortable, wait 'til later." he added as he removed the digits.

I bit my lip again at the thought of him being inside me. I knew that it was going to hurt, I mean it hurts for people who do it all the time, so I thought it was just gonna be even worse for me. I opened my eyes again only to find him coating his own hard erection. I couldn't help but moan at the sight; it was just too freakin' arousing.

He caught my gaze, "Don't get too excited." he said as he crawled back atop of me. As he moved his position, all kinds of emotions flew through me. Excitement, Fear, all that. But most of all, though it was hard to admit, I just wanted him. He spread my legs farther this time and rose my hips up slightly.

"I don't think I have to tell you this'll hurt, right?" he asked. I shook my head, "Good," he stated back, "but I'll make sure that it's as good as possible, alright?"

I blushed slightly as he leaned in and kissed my forehead. It was sweet of him to do that, but it still wasn't going to change anything.

It was then when I felt him poking at my backside. I took a deep breath and he then inserted the tip of his cock in. The breath I took let out quickly as I gasped loudly. He silenced me with a hush, "Relax." he said in a calm state. I nodded quickly and tighten my eyes again. He put in another inch and another gasp came out. I knew I was going to get used to it soon, but right then the feeling was just horrible.

"You just gotta relax, Ichi." he said again pushing more of himself in me.

I reached up and grasped onto his shoulders, digging my fingernails into the flesh, "It hurtttttss, Kaiennn..." I wimpered.

He sighed, "I told ya." He started to pull himself out and I grasped even harder onto him. My bottom burned and ached. I didn't really know if I could even last with it all. With that in mind, my eyes started to water up. I was sure he noticed this right away for he quickly bent forward and kissed the tears away.

He started to pushed in and out of me and I decided that I just needed to suck it up and stop bitchin' about the pain. Actually after a couple of thrusts, I started to enjoy it. It still hurt, but I learnt to deal with it. The feeling of Kaien in me was as amazing as I thought it be. It was obvious he'd been with other's before, and actually, I was greatful for that. I would rather have a person who knew what they were doing opposed to someone who didn't.

I moaned loudly as I spread my legs even wider for him, egging him on to go even deeper and faster. I grasped onto his back and dug into the flesh there with my fingers.

"Ahh, Kaienn.." I cried out into his ear.

"Nmmff, Ichigo, saying things like that will only make me come faster." he breathed out.

A smile crept onto my face and I finally looked up at him for the first time in awhile. He had a quite aroused face expression as he pounded into me, and sweat was pouring from him. It was then when I finally realized that Kaien was basically one-big-walking orgasm. I threw my head back in attempt to let out another moan, just thinking about the state he was in got me even more excited, "Fasterrrr Kaiennn."

He started to pound into me more and at the same time all I could think about was him. All the different times I met him that week, the way he made me feel, and the fact that he was right. I was in such denail. I told him, and even myself, that I didn't want to see and it was the last thing I wanted to do. But in all reality, that's ALL I wanted to do. Ever since I saw him on that train I knew I wanted him to somehow be apart of my life. That sounds so lame, but it's the god honest truth.

My breathing started to hitch up as I felt something inside me started to uncoil. Next thing I knew my head was back and another moan passed me. I felt myself unload onto his lower half and saw the hint of a grin plastered on his face, "I can't believed you even lasted that long."

"S-Shutt uppp." I manged to let out before I collasped totally.

He was started to get towards his limit too as I felt his movements start to stiffen. It didn't take him too long for him to release into me and moan loudly as I did. He started to breath heavily as he pulled out of me.

He looked at me right in the eye and smiled, "You're so good, Ichi."

I sighed and lifted myself up, landing on top of him and moved into a hugging position, "I want to see you again, Kaien, and not just random meetings I want to see you all the time. I want to be with you."

I felt his body become less tense when I said that and I could also feel the smile he offered me, "I think I would like that very much, to be with you that is," he stated back running a hand through my wet locks, "but-"

"But what?" I echoed, hurt from hearing such a word.

"People might think we're brothers and we're into that kinda shit."

All I could do was laugh and give him small hug, "Kaien?" I called out.

"Yeah?"

"I hate you."

"I know," he said back smiling brightly at me before kissing me on the forehead, "but I think I must being going now." he added getting up from under me. He cleaned himself off slightly and redressed himself, "I wouldn't want to found by anyone, yeah?"

I nodded and he smiled widely again as he reapproached the bed again. He bent over and grabbed my chin, pulling me into a small, but sweet kiss. I groaned as he pulled away and started towards the window and opened it, "Until next time." he called out with a wink directed at me and he was gone. How he manged to get out that window without hurting himself, I do not know.

I wrapped a sheet around my waist and headed towards the window as well. I looked through it only to find him looking back at me. I waved and he waved and he was gone.

As I walked away from the window, a smiled formed on my lips. All I could think about was the next place I would meet him and it already felt so good.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aww, it's all over. Sadness.

butYAY!ICHIGOANDKAIENFUCKED!WOOT!

Thanks for reading, though, and all the lovely comments. That makes me the most happy. Weeeeee.

seeyaroundbyebye.


End file.
